kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 176
Proposition is the 176th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The people in the court are seeing Ri Boku for the first time. He is not what they expected from a person who defeated Ou Ki. The officers however are reacting differently to Ri Boku then the officials. They are angry and have difficulty to hide this feeling. Shin being there as a guard is shocked to see who Ri Boku is as well. The air he is feeling is something different from the appearance of him, a incredible martial aura. He is a man who fought and lived through a ridiculous number of battlefields as a warrior. hou Bun Kun realises what made it possible for Ri Boku to defeat Ou Ki. The Zhao side however are feeling the same pressure from the Chancellor. Ei Sei is being silent and let Ryo Fui do the talking. Both Ri Boku and Ryo Fui are feeling each other out and are trying to figure of what the other is made off. Suddenly they both start laughing. Shin doesn't understand what is going on. He is still waiting on the signal to cut down Ri Boku. Ryo Fui asks Ri Boku about Kantan. he responds that he can't be sure as he spend most of his time in remote areas. Ri Boku complements Ryo Fui on his accomplishments as he was able to become Chancellor. People of both parties doesn't understand what is going on. The one who understands the least is Shin as this is not the typical conversation one would expect in a situation like this. Ryo Fui complements Ri Boku on his achievements as well complementing on being popular with the common folk. Ri Boku state that he doesn't want to stand above others and to be appointed by the people and the state is a heavy responsibility. If he could he would rather go back to the country side to protect the land, build a family and raise some sheep. Ryo Fui however believes this to be a joke. He thought that the man who killed Ou Ki would have been a being of a greater calibre. Ri Boku however states that it is because of being such a small man that he was able to win. He states it is because he is a coward that he has to dedicate so much of himself to petty little schemes. He will gladly resort to anything, even underhanded methods if it means he can get emerge unharmed. The level of detail in his plans correlates directly to how much of a coward he is. Ryo Fui laughs and says that it is about time to get to the main topic. He boldly states that he will have them all die here. This sudden change shocked everyone. They all prepare to fight. He states that Ri Boku not a mere strategist and believes him to be a treat to be eliminated. However he says that a genius like him this shouldn't come as a surprise and wonders how he will get himself out of this predicament. Ri Boku says that he didn't came empty handed. He tells that he brought a gift. The he orders one of his men to roll out the map of China. The officials of Qin are interested of what is happening. Ri Boku tells he will assume the position of Qin military strategist. This shocks them as they expected something else. Ri Boku tells he will explain the situation of China. The seven warring states have a difference in power between them. In the time of king Sho, Qin expanded their territory greatly in one push. The super power of the state of Chu, whose lands literary encompass almost half of China's total land mass. If they where to consider those two kingdoms as the upper tier, then Zhao, Wei, Qi and Yan could be classified as middle tier. Leaving the state of Han, who not only has the smallest dominion, but also the weakest military to be lower tier. One might look at it and think this age of warfare would be swiftly be brought to a conclusion, but that is not the case. This is due to the fact that if any one kingdom were to muster its entire military yo attack a neighbouring state, they would be attacked by a different state. That is why somehow the seven states reached a status co. However if Qin were truly wish to unify the lands, they would have no choice but to crush these sates one after another no matter the cost. If that is the case, the first target should be the weak state if Han. Who earlier was classified as lower tier. While Han might seem feeble, the truth is they are a great import to Qin. Because the state of Han is actually serving as a roadblock in the path that Qin would take should they set out to conquer China. As long Qin does not crush Han, they will never realise their dream. However here is where the problem arises. It is because Han is a weak state that it will never be destroyed. This is because whenever Qin is about to conquer Han, the state of Wei and Zhao will always rally a large army to send to Han aid. For Zhao and Wei, Han servers as a shield against a Qin invasion. Therefore Qin first priority should not be to invade Han, but Wei instead. The objective is to thoroughly batter Wei to a point they where to be unable to assist Han. Once that is achieved, the only state capable of helping Han would be Zhao. When that time comes, Ri Boku promises that Zhao will not aid Han. This however comes with a condition. Zhao is in the middle of two large states, both at which they have a deep history. For Zhao to be forced to split their army both ways is the biggest obstacle they have. Therefore they will concentrate solely on battling Yan. He tells he speaks of a Qin-Zhao alliance. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ri Boku *Ou Ki mentioned *Ri Shi *Sai Taku *Shou Bun Kun *Mou Bu *Shou Hei Kun *Tou *Shin *Ryo Fui *Ei Sei *Kyou Kai *Kaine *Kou Son Ryuu *Sho mentioned Characters introduced *Chou Shin mentioned Chapter notes *Ri Boku and Ryo Fui are feeling each other out. *Ri Boku brought a gift. *Ri Boku acts as Qin military strategist. *Ri Boku explains the situation of China. *Ri Boku wants to make a Qin-Zhao alliance. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters